


Behind Those Eyes

by CloakedSparrow



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Background Slash, Episode: s10e15, Gen, M/M, Neverland, No Sex, No Smut, Short One Shot, no PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: While investigating the Sutter case, Ray makes an observation about Greg that keeps coming to the forefront of his mind. When he decides to ask Nick about it, he makes a few more observations and learns more about his co-workers than he expected.





	Behind Those Eyes

“He had the whole universe and all of human history here…”

Ray acknowledged Greg’s comment and then posed his own question about what the boy would have left to find. He was almost thinking aloud more than asking the young man. Greg responded anyway.

“Or what was he running away from?”

It was a logical question and there was nothing in Greg’s tone to suggest that he was thinking of anything but the case unfolding before them. However, there was something about the young man’s posture, his expression, those eyes… 

Ray knew there was more to it. He was learning to trust his instincts as an investigator and they were screaming at him to take note of the moment. There was something there, something hidden beneath the young man’s bright smiles and puppy-dog eyes. 

However, there was also a child murderer to find and it was obvious Greg had no intentions of going off topic. 

Ray continued working on the case. As it became more unusual, he all but forgot abut the moment in Will Sutter’s bedroom…until Nick and Sara started filling him in on the old Rose case. 

Greg did not speak. Ray reasoned it was likely that he already knew about the case. Even if he hadn’t worked on it, Nick and Sara were friendly, loquacious. They would have talked about it around the lab.

Greg looked between the two older CSIs as they explained about the Rose case. He looked lost, tense, trapped. He was jittery and he seemed to be shifting closer to Nick, as though he needed the security of the brawny Texan. As he watched, Ray noticed that Nick seemed to gravitate closer to the young man as well, as though he could sense Greg’s need for comfort and wanted to answer it.

It was the same later, as the team exchanged notes and ideas in the evidence room. Greg leaned against the table, looking somewhere between drained and casual. He was clearly aiming for the latter, but he still seemed to be carrying some furtive burden. He leaned towards Nick, who stood strong beside him. Once again, the Texan couldn’t seem to help himself from shifting toward the younger man. 

The two seemed to stick together for most of rest of the investigation. Ray almost hadn’t noticed any more, what with all the strange evidence, the addition of a second victim, and the unexpected explanations for the deaths. 

Before he left, however, he noticed Nick looking at something from Sutter’s personal belongings as he packed away the evidence. It suddenly seemed odd to see the man alone, and that brought back Ray’s earlier observations and concerns. He turned into the room quietly after taking a quick glance about to ensure that he wouldn’t draw attention.

“Nick.” Ray greeted the younger CSI as soon as he entered the room. 

The Texan seemed to snap out of his thoughts and turned to Ray, offering a sympathetic grin. “Hell of a case, huh?”

Ray nodded. There really wasn’t anything else to say about it. Therefore, he decided to ask what he’d been wanting to since that first evening at the Sutter house. “Did you notice it having a…noteworthy effect on Greg?”

Nick had been sliding the evidence box onto the shelf, but upon hearing the query, he stiffened and froze for just a second. His face was composed when he turned to face Ray, but his eyes were hard. “What makes you ask?”

Ray frowned slightly at the other man’s defensive tone. He hadn’t expected such a strong reaction. “I just observed some distress and he usually seems like such a carefree kid. I was wo-”

“Like I said, it was a tough case.” Nick sounded friendly enough, as he always did when he was passing along some lesson he’d learned from experience. There was an edge of warning to his tone though. “No matter how long you’re at the job, sometimes one just gets under your skin. Greg’s no exception.” 

Ray blinked in bemusement. He’d known Nick cared about Greg -that was why he'd confronted him after all- but this protectiveness seemed beyond what he’d made of their relationship.

Nevertheless, he decided to press his point. “I think it’s a little more than that, Nick. He seemed very agitated, almost melancholy. It was subtle, but part of the job is catching subtleties.”

“It isn’t part of your job to scrutinize Greg, Ray. He isn‘t a case.” Nick didn’t actually have to say _drop it_. His tone made it clear enough that he expected Ray to back off. 

Unfortunately, that only added to the newly appointed CSI 2’s confusion and curiosity. Ray was honestly baffled by the sudden change in Nick’s attitude. Outside of certain interrogations, he had never viewed the Texan so hostile. Ray held up a hand when he saw Nick’s eyes harden further and his jaw shift as though he were about to warn him off further. 

“I’m only asking out of concern. I‘m not trying to make it into anything official. I genuinely like Greg and you two are clearly close, so I thought you might know something about it.” He quickly took in Nick’s stance and expression. “And I think I was right about that.”

Nick only studied him for a moment. Ray might be the new guy on the team but he knew scrutiny when he saw it and he wisely decided to remain calm and let Nick reach his own conclusion about his motives. The Texan’s eyes were still hard, his jaw and shoulders set. After a moment, he breathed out harshly through his nose, like a horse calming after being spooked. 

Nick nodded and most of the tension drained from his posture. “Alright, man, I believe you. It’s just- It isn’t something Greg talks about. I think I might be the only person in Vegas who knows, let alone the lab.”

Ray nodded. “I understand.” 

He actually understood a few things. He had been right in his observations and additionally, whatever was haunting Greg was an old ghost, not a recent incident. Nick obviously knew about it and was fiercely protective of his young friend. Ray was willing to bet his pension that the Texan would never tell anyone without Greg’s permission. 

None of it answered exactly _why_ Nick would react so strongly. Nor did he understand why Greg chose Nick to confide in over any other. Ray had a curious disposition to begin with, as he supposed every CSI did. He would later reason that that was why he opened his mouth and killed the unspoken truce between him and Nick. 

“…And are you always so devoted to keeping your friends’ secrets?”

“Greg’s earned it. Stick around long enough and you might understand.” Nick gave Ray a pointed look before walking around him and heading for the door. He paused long enough to make one more statement. “Greg doesn’t hear about this.”

It was not a request. His tone was steel and Ray wasn’t about to argue. He still felt a small level of concern for Greg, but he had a feeling the young man had all the support he needed.

That was all he’d been after, really. 

Ray was caught up in a conversation with Catherine and Wendy in the break room before heading out. He passed Nick and Greg’s office on the way and glanced in by habit. The door was closed, which was rare, and the blinds over the many windows meant that he had an obscured view of the happenings inside.

Greg was sitting at his desk with his back facing the door and his head bowed slightly. His posture spoke of exhaustion that Ray suspected was mental more than physical. Nick was kneeling beside the younger man with one hand resting on the desk and the other on Greg’s thigh. He was watching Greg’s face and speaking quietly. 

Nick’s eyes were gentle now and his face was warm and compassionate. A grin suddenly lit up his face and he gently rubbed Greg’s thigh as the young man turned his head to meet the Texan’s gaze. They stood as one and Nick’s hand migrated to Greg’s back. 

Ray turned to leave, deciding that he should give the pair their privacy. After all, he was pretty sure he had just found the answers to his questions about Nick’s reactions in the evidence room and Greg‘s choice of confidant. 

He wondered what else he would learn if he stuck around long enough.


End file.
